


Alastor fucks his Shadow. That's it.

by Armadrabble



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor tops but also kinda bottoms-??, Anal Sex, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Horny writer, M/M, Pre-pilot, crackship, idk man, its a porn fic big surprise, prolly gonna post a lotta one-shots on here tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armadrabble/pseuds/Armadrabble
Summary: On a lonely night in his Radio Tower, Alastor suddenly finds himself feeling fuzzy for a certain flapper girl. And these emotions might've been somewhat manageable, if his dick would justcalm down.His shadow eagerly aids in Alastor's little 'problem'.I tried my best to depict Alastor as Aroace, but I'm not myself and I might've gotten some things wrong, have mercy on me- (and yes, Aroace folk can feel comfortable with intercourse. Depends on the person.)
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor's Shadow (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Alastor fucks his Shadow. That's it.

**Author's Note:**

> aight enjoy u pervs :^)

The pleasures of the flesh were never something Alastor particularly fancied or indulged himself in in the slightest. But he'd most definitely be lying if he said he'd been saving himself, and although he was in no sense of the word a virgin, he had been inadvertently practicing celibacy for the past few years or so simply for the fact no one exactly wanted to ‘shack up’ with the Radio Demon. That, and the fact that intimacy was, if anything, a mere second thought to Alastor. 

Some, and presumably Angel Dust himself included, felt sex was a 'need', just as air, food, and water was a 'need'. But that simply wasn't the case with Alastor. It was rare that such a thought crossed his mind, so you could imagine his surprise when all of a sudden he began to grow warm for that darling little flapper girl that barely came up to his waist and smelled of sweet raspberries and an expensive perfume. 

Even the thought of her now was enough to put him in a daze, giving up sleeping in favor of just pressing his face deep into the pillow, as if it would quell the blush that spread across his cheeks and the hardness he felt between his legs. Taking himself into his hand did no good, from his past experience, and even when he did, impatiently waiting for his body to go ahead and do the work to finish when his mind was unengaged and frankly bored with the activity was hardly a solution. 

So what was there to do? Wait it out, Alastor mused, knowing that it would take a whole lot of distraction to get himself to go down when it was intent on lingering on the thought of that supple chest and curvaceous figure only accentuated by spotlight. 

He groaned, flipping himself over now to lay on his back and stare at the ceiling with conflict. Had his bed always been so cold? So...empty? Had his brain always been so stubborn as to stick to the image of her, drawing his imaginary gaze over her captivating frame whether he liked it or not?

It was times like these he'd usually take to wounding himself to get himself on a different kind of high, shift the tension somewhere he could ease it. Somewhere he could at least try to tear his mind away from her. He brought a hand to his chest, bare simply because the room was warm and he'd decided to forgo any clothing other than underwear on a whim out of pure practicality. 

But he didn't draw blood. He held his nail over his skin, digging in so there was sure to be a clear indentation when he pulled it away. He sighed, doing just that as the irritated and pale skin around the miniscule marking slowly faded back to his natural tan. What good would it do, anyhow? What desire would it fulfill? Certainly not the one that needed to be, that was for sure. Pain would just not do this time. 

He closed his eyes, reminding himself that he was alone, safe in his own bed inside his radio tower as he crawled a hand down his torso. He traced over the waistband of his boxers before pulling it down, nearly laughing at the comedic way the excited muscle sprung out to stand taut. 

The shadow squirmed on the wall, watching with intent and purpose as its master thumbed around the base, trying to control his fluttering heartbeat at how scandalous this all was. 

"...you're _staring."_

It turned away with the news flash, trying not to shift in time with its masters impatient squirms. It glanced back every once in a while anyways, honestly unable to control itself. Alastor rolled his eyes at this, shaking his head a little as he gave up trying to scold it or send it out of the room. It was just as much a part of him as he was of it, so why exclude him from the show? Alastor always did like to entertain.

He traced his fingers around the hilt of his cock, just feeling the muscles, the shape of his girth and the slight bulge of his urethra. This was all for experimentation, Alastor told himself. Seeing just how his body worked and felt. Might as well when he had the chance, right? It was a good opportunity. He started to list all the things he noticed about himself, concentrating on his cock as if he was going to write an essay about it. 

That's when the thought of her came back to his mind. What would she think, he wondered, just for hypotheticals' sake? Would she be impressed? He hoped so. He knew that no matter what she may have to offer, her kitty would be absolutely gorgeous no matter what. Noone was perfect.

As a testament, he ran an idle finger over one of many rubbery and light-tinged scars hardened and worn like leather, near his crotch over the stringy muscle where his thigh met his hip and ran up his abdomen. His other hand was left to poke and prod at himself to get a bodily reaction, closing his eyes to try and focus on the feeling of it. His fingers ran up his length, brushing over the bead of precum pooling at the tip from the infuriating teases. 

He brushed his hand down again, giving soft, loose strokes to himself. Alright, this was. . . different. He was. . . warm. Blushing. Biting down on his lip, even. How atypical. Eventually his slow and steady touches weren’t enough and he started to pump himself in earnest, bringing his hand back down in time with his thrusts. He let out quiet, indecipherable murmurs and propped himself up on his elbow, his eyes fluttering under his lids as he fantasized. But he snapped them open again at the image of that familiar face. 

No, that simply wouldn't do. 

It was disgusting, shameful, even, to think of someone in that sense when one was touching themselves. _Disgusting,_ he repeated in his mind, feeling the shiver go down his spine and the temptation to tuck himself back into his boxers and just wait for it to go away on its own. 

But his shadow wriggled and writhed on the wall, its eager cyan eyes flicking back and forth between Alastors irritated face and his cock, hardly touched and still waiting for something more to happen. 

Why wouldn't his master just do it? Let himself go? Stop thinking about it so much? Although the shadow was, in a sense, still him, it didn't feel those deep feelings of guilt and shame that Alastor himself did. It felt only his wants and desires, and right now Alastor wanted something to take care of his predicament, but with the way things were going right now, they'd be here all night. 

The shadow huffed in silence, shaking his head as it leaned forward, separating itself from the wall and the rest of the shadows. Alastor quirked a brow, squinting as he sat up a little more in questionable defence. 

"...what are you doing-?" 

He murmured, cut off when the shadow trailed a ghostly hand over his manhood. He couldn't keep his hips from meeting the feeling, shakily thrusting up into its touch. 

"S-stop, this is ridiculous…"

Alastor muttered again, making no move to draw himself away or cover himself up as his shadow solidified before his eyes, a now deeper pitch black than the translucent form it had before. It ignored its master, knowing in absolute certainty he was only saying 'stop' because he was unsure, not because he didn't want this. 

His shadow said nothing as it sat on the edge of the bed and gently grasped Alastor's cock, inciting a moan from the deer when it began to pump his length in its palm. Alastor shivered and his mouth gasped open as he humped into its hand, using his forearms to brace himself on the bed as he glared at those cheeky blue slits of _'I told you so'._

Strangely, he felt a sensation in his left hand, his dominant one, a feeling of mass burdening it as he left his palm open on the bed. They were the same mind, after all. What he felt, his shadow felt, and vice-versa, so it was not a surprise when the shadow started to move its hips into the motions of its own accord, letting out a breathy whimper in time with Alastor, although only one was audible. 

It was of great confusion to Alastor when it suddenly stopped, needing more than just loose and gentle strokes to satisfy as it crawled over him, positioning itself over his length it kept steady with one hand so he could line it up.

"W-wait, what-??"

Alastor couldn't even begin to think as suddenly he was both surrounded and filled with pleasure, letting out a soft cry as he spread his trembling legs to allow more of the feeling. His shadow took a moment to get used to the cock so suddenly inside of it, coyly grinning down at Alastor as he whimpered and bucked, his body begging for friction. 

And friction he got, when his shadow moved himself up, and then sank down again, its soft black tail wagging in time with Alastors as it thumped loudly on the bed. Alastor was nearly seeing stars with how delightfully _full_ he was feeling, knowing nothing was in there, but still experiencing the wonderful tingling as if there _was._

Oh, how gloriously _tight_ it was. He was, he supposed. Again, his shadow was simply himself, separated into two entities. He never thought his own ass could feel this good, his hands digging into his shadows hips to bring it back down again, giving it every inch. It was a wonder and a blessing it didn't need prep, otherwise he'd be in less of a pleasurable situation and more of a painful one. But he could admit those lines were somewhat blurred. 

_"Oo-h, M-mimzy~!"_

He moaned in a breath, nearly on accident but with the way he was feeling he couldn't stop to think about how strange this whole situation was. Copulating with his shadow to distract himself from Mimzy even though she was all he could think about right now? Preposterous. 

His fingers carded through the soft pitch black fur of its tail, forcing it down onto him as he just took a moment to _grind._ God, that felt good- when was the last time he’d had sex-?? With the way he was acting right now, you’d guess this was his first time, but his hands roaming freely over the flat expanse of his shadows back and down to its ass to give it firm grasps was a clear tell this was not the first time he’d been ridden. He almost wanted to make this last, take this slow, fuck his shadow long into the night until what passed as Hell’s sun rose over the city’s horizon. 

_But no. He was much too far gone in his lust for that._

He began to go faster, thrusting himself into his shadow until it was squirming and panting with overwhelming sensation, and it was still not yet enough at the steady pace they mutually agreed on. Alastor flipped them over with a single smooth motion, now over top of his shadow without pulling out, most impressively. He kicked off his remaining undergarment, grabbing at the tender areas underneath his shadows thighs to push them up and nearly bend the flexible entity in half. He then began to slam himself into it, letting out a strangled gasp of his own when he hit something the new angle easily gave way to. 

He absolutely abused that spot, thrusting hard and fast until all that was audible was the vigorous wet 'slap' of flesh hitting what may as well constitute as flesh and the moans and whines of someone who was simultaneously topping and bottoming. 

He supposed he was really taking Husk's routine iteration of 'go fuck yourself' a little too literally.

His shadow grasped onto the tresses of Alastors hair, scrambling to hang onto something in order to process what Alastor was mercilessly giving him over and over and _over again, _its tongue lolling out of the side of its maw before Alastor captured it in a sloppy kiss. Its mouth was cool, just as chill as the blue of the rest of its orifices as both equally contributed to the messy saliva dripping from the corners of their lips with pure inexperience. As much as Alastor liked to peacock about how charming he was, he was an exceptionally bad kisser.__

____

____

Sweat coated his body, slickening his pumps into the creature's ass and making him shiver and only go faster so he could ignore how gross he was feeling and the uncomfortable itch he felt under his skin. But he didn't have much time to think about how vile this was through the heart-pounding, body-spasming onslaught of pleasure he was receiving. All sensation was numbed besides his throbbing genitals, his half-lidded eyes watching his slick cock pump in and out of the shadows stretched entrance at a vigorous pace. Whimpering gasps escaped him, especially a soft shuddering one of surprise when he took his shadows member in his palm, feeling over its bulging abdomen with the back of his hand whenever he pushed in.

One more thrust and his hips stuttered to a stop, hitting that glorious spot again with a guttural moan of that lovely ladies name as he filled his shadow to the brim, creamy white leaking out around its brutally used hole as Alastor rode it through their shared climax. He milked the last of the silky pitch semen from his shadow's cock, watching it squirm and pant as it shivered and painted its chest in the very substance it was made of. 

Goodness, what a _high._ Alastor wasn't sure if he'd ever felt this exhausted before, completely collapsing on his side after daintily pulling out with a dirty sound that made his face flush ever more. Both laid there, chests heaving and cum spilling out of the shadows fluttering entrance as it embarrassingly closed back up again. 

"Well. . . that was certainly. . . _something. . ."_

Alastor mumbled, letting out an exasperated chuckle as he brushed strands of damp hair away from his forehead. His shadow only shakily nodded in agreement, legs still spread eagle and laying flat on the bed as cum still trickled down its ass to stain its pretty black tail. Alastor wasn’t surprised when it suddenly rolled over to hug him, its arms wrapping around his torso as it breathed into his neck and let out an inaudible purr. 

“. . . thank you. . .” Alastor murmured, a soft and endearing smile creeping over his lips as he accepted the embrace, making a lazy magical gesture so that the blanket neatly folded over their heaving shoulders. 

His shadow only smiled back and placed a cool kiss on Alastor’s collarbone, its luminescent cyan eyes closing in sync with his own crimson ones as a faint buzzing of static thickened the air around them, before fading into a dull silence. 

_'you're welcome.'_

**Author's Note:**

> -whew- hope ya'll enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Feel free to leave comments and suggestions down below, I'm always open to constructive criticism!
> 
> see you in the next fic, I'll likely be posting a lot of Hazbin Hotel/Zoophobia/Helluva Boss as those are my current obsessions (nsfw and sfw works), so if you're into that and like my work feel free to give me a follow :3


End file.
